101 Ways To Annoy the Akatsuki
by AshMash
Summary: 101 Ways To Annoy the Akatsuki, Warning do not try this...
1. Way to Annoy the Akasuki

**101 ways to annoy the Akatsuki**

**Note: I don't own Akatsuki from Naruto, If i did....thats a different story....**

.........................................................................................................................

1. Run around like a wild maniac with Deidara.

2.. Dance with Tobi in front of Deidara

3. Sing songs with Tobi

4. Scratch a smiley face on their forehead protectors.

5. Buy an annoying kitten for Itachi, and call him Sasuke

6. Say to Hidan , Grey hair means your old

7. Tell everyone where the Akatsuki hideout is.

8. Get Tobi to sing the song 'That never ends'

This is the song that never ends.  
It goes on and on my friends.  
People started singing it not knowing what it was,  
and they'll continue singing it forever just because,

(Repeat back at top)

9. Every morning tell Itachi to take his happy pills

10. Ask Tobi what would happen if he needed glasses

11. Tell Kisame your hungry for Sushi

12. Say to Zetzu you brought a weed hacker

13. Tell Kakuzu you spend money as soon as you see it

14. Tell Kakuzu you know where his money is

15. Tell Pein his evil then laugh and say but not as evil as me!

16. Scream 'We're all doomed' whenever a battle approaches

17. Tell the Hokage all of Akatsuki's plans.

18. Steal a spare cloak, and just pretend to be a part of the Organisation because they won't let you join.

19. Ask Deidara what art is

20. Tell Deidara that you have seen better art than his

21. Ask Sasori weather you can play dolls with him

22. Tell Sasori i thought dolls were for girls

23. Ask Deidara if his hands talk

24. Ask Kakuzu why he covers half his face, Then say are you a Kakashi fan?

25. Tell Tobi you know his true identity

26. Ask Tobi how Madara is going

27. Call Tobi a Cyclops

28. Constantly call Kisame "Shark Boy"

29. Ask Deidara why he eats his so called art

30. Ask Kisame what was he doing in the movie Jaws

31. Ask the Akatsuki "Do you know what grammar is"

32. Ask the Akatsuki to write an Essay on their lifes

33. Ask Pein when he's going to marry Konan

34. Tell Pein Kisame tried to hit on Konan

35. Ask Itachi does he use hair jell

36. Ask Itachi what brand of hair jell does he use

37. Ask Deidara is he a girl

38. Read this list to the Akatsuki more than 1000 times

39. Ask the Akatsuki what they eat?

40. Ask the Akatsuki when do they eat?

...............................................................................................................................

The rest will come in latter chapters.

PLEASE review and tell me your favourites!

Note: About **15 **of these were from a different website.

The rest were mine, please don't copy. Thanks!


	2. There Are Still More Ways

**Note: I don't own Akatsuki from Naruto but i wish i did...**

..........................................................................................................................

41. Ask Deidara a question then keep on saying why?

42. Ask Kisame what were his parents

43. Whack Itachi then saying 'a bug' every few minutes.

44. Do the Jaws theme song every time Kisame walks by.

45. Ask Sasori if he knows Pinocchio

46. When Deidara walks in the room, keep saying 'Deidara has now entered the room ladies and gentlemen'

47. Call Hidan the Grim Reaper

48. When Kakuzu is alone in his room open the door and shout 'I KNEW IT!' then run

49. Burn fake money in front of Kakuzu and tell him it's real

50. Ask Deidara why is he going into the men's toilets

51. Tell Itachi you like his manicure

52. Give Itachi a wrinkle reducer

53. Sing the Waffle Song with Tobi more than 100 times

**  
do you like wffles  
yeah we like waffles  
do you like pancakes  
yeah we like pancakes  
do you like french toast  
yeah we like french toast  
dodododo cant wait to get a mouth full waffles waffles waffles dodododo cant wait to get a mouth full  
**

54. Ask Itachi why the Sharingan is red

55. Ask Itachi weather he thinks his cool

56. When the Akasuki ask you why your here answer, Why are you

57. Speak only in a "robot" voice

58. Ask Hidan why he smells his necklace

59. When Kisame is in the swimming pool, yell to the Akatsuki members, "Shark!"

60. Tell Itachi that Kisame loves him

61. Tell Deidara he needs to get braces for his hand mouths

62. When Hidan is watching worship pudding in his room

63. Run around like an idiot in front of everyone

64. replace Itachi's nail polish with acid

65. completely destroy everything valuable in the Akatsuki lair watch Kakuzu's expression

66. Cut Itachi's hair then call him Sasuke

67. Tell Itachi to stop wearing mascara

68. Grin like an idiot every time Pein walks into the room

69. Keep Repeating The Phrase to Itachi ' You lack Hatred'

70. Get Sasori to make an 'Itachi' puppet

71. Hum 'Darth Vaders' theme song whenever they enters a room.

72. Show Kisame the yaoi of him and Itachi.

73. As Kisame "Why so Blue"

74. Keep a 'good-behaviour chart'. Award points and give out gold stars.

75. Encourage them to 'Think Happy Thoughts'

76. Ask Zetsu weather he got stuck in a fly trap

77. Stare at Tobi none stop until he starts sweating

78. Hug Pein every five minutes or less.

79. Knock on Hidans door when he's trying to sleep.

80. Ask Itachi why his eyes are so bloodshot

.......................................................................................................................................

Please review!

Tell me your favourites!

I think Akatsuki are really random, I mean sometimes they are really serious and sometimes they are not. Also a lot of them died. So Far, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Pein and Sasori Oh and Deidara and Konan left.

Don't Copy! Thanks

Note 10 are from a different website


End file.
